Secrets
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: "You know, I was thinking...I should look at my other options." Marshall said smiling at Gumball /YAOI. LEMON. SMUT./


(Yo guys! Back with more Gumlee stories. This one actually I had written down first, so it's gonna be a good one. Please leave reviews on how I should fix it, and if I should right a TWD fanfic XD But yeah, enjoy! 3 :) )

Gumball sat down rarely. He was always working, on projects, experiments, and the Candy Kingdom. He barley had time for Fiona. But summer time was indeed coming, where he could have a bit of relaxation. But this summer was going to be different.

Three days until summer. Three long, days until he could have a bit of time for his dear dear friends. Gumball was at his surprisingly messy desk, looking through old papers and photos. He looked in his desk to find an old diary (YES he has a fuckin' diary! XD) He flipped the pages, looking for something to catch his eye. He found a few pages on where he wrote about Fiona an his crush for her (which had long since faded, she had no time for dating.) But he found one page sticking out of the long lost diary. 'YO gummy butt. Found your old diary. Kinda read through it, three or four pages. You know who this is, because well, I know you do. Well I got some spooky vampirey things to do. Have fun, gumwadd.' Jesus. Marshall lee had looked through his stuff once more, but this time, he found something he shouldn't have read.

This was common to have Marshall be snoopy, or scare him somehow. I mean, he was Marshall lee.

Gumball sighed and put the old diary back into his messy desk. He played back and sighed before he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, and jumped up.

"Yo gummy." Gumball automatically knew who this was, ans sighed. "Damn it Marshall." Gumball sat back down at his desk, and continued looking through papers. "Did I scare you, your hiiiighness?" Marshall lee asked jokingly. Gumball sighed again. "Do you need something or did you just come here to screw around with me?" "Oh you know, just dropping by from scaring your kingdom." Gumball shot a glance at him. "Shuddup." "Oh no! Did I upset the wittle pwince?" "Get. The. He'll. Out." Gumball put his hands on his head and breathed heavily. "Hey hey hey, Mr. Serious pants, just came to talk to ya." He looked up. "About what, exactly?" "Fiona." Gumball got out of his seat. "What about her!? What did you do?!" "Woah Woah Woah, hold your damn horses. I didn't do anything. Flame Prince and Fi are dating now." He looked down at the ground. Damn. He had feelings for her a while ago, but NOW she decides to DATE? Fuck.

"Someone sad?" Gumball walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He buried his face into his pillow. "Woah dude you okay?" "Yeaaaaaaaah I guess." "If it makes you feel any better, I got rejected by the same person a bunch of times yo. I know how you feel'" Gumball looked over to the vampire, who was sitting by the open balcony window. "Really?" "Yeah. I always tried to make her admit she had a crush on me, when I really was hiding the fact that she didn't. But, it's all over." Gumball sat up and looked at him. "Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that..." "Yeah...but I was thinking...ya know...I could check out my other options." Marshall put his hand through his messy black hair, holding his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that too. But there's really nobody in the land of aaa that I 'like like'..." Marshall looked at him. "I bet if you search...maybe they aren't that far." Marshall got up and sat on the pink bed next to Gumball.

"M-maybe." Gumball's heart pounded fast, and he had no idea why. Marshall looked at gumball closely. "And ya know, Fiona didn't deserve you. Find someone you truly like man. Ain't that hard." Gumball smiled and looked back at Marshall lee. Their shoulders touched, and gumball blushed. Marshall blushed aswell, and moved in even closer.

Neither of them actually knew what they were doing, but hey, worth a try. Neither said a word as their lips smashed together, and Gumball but his hands around Marshall, and Marshall did the same. Gumball had a strange feeling in his gut, but he didnt know what it was, but he didnt mind. Gumball pulled Marshall on top of him, and kept kissing. But, intruding in the make out session, a knock arrived at Gumballs door.

(^ー^)(⌒‐⌒)ｎｅｘｔめくしひし (next scene) (／▽＼) (/∇/)(/ω/)

Gumball quickly pulled Marshall off of him. "Hold on!" Then he whispered. "Marshall...come back tomorrow okay?" Marshall sighed and nodded unwillingly. Then when he was gone, he found a not so pleasant surprise.

/Yo my lovelies! How's it going? Don't worry... chapter two is over ONE THOUSAND WORDS. So, please follow and review!/


End file.
